It's a Lucky Life
by Acsuperman
Summary: Konata and Kagami confessed their mutual feelings years ago and it seemed all was well. Until a terrible mistake and a horrible fight threaten to break them up and change their lives forever. It seems Konata is almost at the end of her rope. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Lucky Life

One shot time! I think the source of my inspiration will become obvious soon if it isn't already. Enjoy please and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Konata<strong>

Konata stood on the stool, the rope cutting into her neck. All she had to do was twist her feet in a certain way and the stool would drop out from under her. The rope around her neck would suspend her above the ground and it would only be a short three minutes before she would be free of suffering. The thought gave her a morbid sense of pleasure and comfort. She thought back to the reason for her depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

"I can't be near you Konata!" The girl Konata so loved screamed in fury.

"Kagami, I swear we were drunk, there's nothing going on between me and Tsukasa!" Konata pleaded. "I would never cheat on you!" Konata shouted.

"How can I believe you, you little..." Kagami bit back her words.

"Kagami, why would I do that to you? I could nev-" Konata pleaded, but was cut off as a searing pain could be felt in her jaw. As she landed on the ground, she realized that Kagami had just slapped her with such force, Konata was now sprawled on the ground.

"Shut up you whore! I ha-hate you! I want you out of this house and OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kagami screamed. Konata picked herself off the floor, tears streaming down her face and stinging the mark on cheek. She muttered an incoherent apology and scrambled out of the house. Kagami stood, barely able to catch breath as she realized what she had done. The tears that had been pouring down her face had tripled since Konata had told her how she had gone out with Tsukasa and gotten drunk, waking up the next morning naked and next to each other in bed. Kagami fell to the floor, brought her knees up to her chest, hugged them, and cried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Konata<strong>

Konata's eyes were closed in a vain attempt to keep tears from leaking down her face at the memory of losing the one who was most important to her. She had known she and Kagami had hit a bit of a rough patch in their relationship, but she had never meant for something like that to happen, nor for Kagami to throw away their entire relationship over one drunken mistake she had made. Plus, Tsukasa must be telling Miyuki about what happened between them. Konata couldn't think of how Miyuki would react to hearing her lover's drunk escapade, but it couldn't be good.

_I... I just mess up everyone's life... I... I would be better off leaving all of them alone... It would be better for everyone if I were just gone..._ Konata cried. She was determined. She kicked the stool out from under her, finally allowing the cold embrace of death to take her. Konata's lungs burned as she started to suffocate. As she started to black out, she heard an angelic voice.

_My poor baby..._ An image of her mother started to appear in front of Konata. She had a look of such unfathomable sorrow, it muddled Konata's mind for an instant. _You can't really think that, can you?_ The woman asked.

_But I just screw up at everything!_ Konata argued with her mother, a weird clarity brought to her mind. Oddly, she wasn't wondering about the fact that the two were talking. _It would just be better if I had never been born!_

_No, dear. You have no idea the amount of good your life has done._ Kanata smiled sadly.

_No way!_ Konata cried even more. Kanata seemed to approach her, though floating above the ground so they were level. She put a hand to Konata's temple.

_You wish you had never been born?_ Kanata muttered sadly.

_Yeah! Then I could never ruin my friend's lives!_ Konata said. Kanata sighed.

_Very well. I suppose the least I can do is show you._ She said. The world suddenly swirled around her, appearing to move at a dizzying pace. She finally found herself next to her mother, in the same room, but without the rope around her neck. Kanata seemed much more... tangible. "Well? What do you want to see?" Kanata asked.

"What do you mean?" Konata asked in reply.

"You said everyone's lives would be better without you. This is a world where you weren't born. Who's life do you want to see first?" Kanata asked. Konata thought.

_I... I don't know if I could handle seeing Kagami again so soon, whether she noticed me or not... This is all crazy... Maybe dad?_ Konata thought. "Can you take me to see dad?" Konata asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Kanata said as the world spun. They were suddenly outside Sojiro's house. "Go in." Kanata said.

"Aren't you coming too?" Konata asked.

"No, I... I can't..." Kanata turned away. "This isn't something I want to see." She said, a tone of sadness plaguing her voice.

"...Alright then." Konata thought she could understand. So she went up and tried to knock on the door. Her fist passed through it. Realizing she was intangible to real things, she just walked through the door. She saw, in the living room, Sojiro with his hand on the back of... Konata? _I thought this was where I wasn't born..._ Konata wondered. She walked around the couch to see it was not her, but Kanata. However, Kanata didn't look like the woman outside. She looked like an empty husk that joy had long since abandoned. "What... What happened?" Konata asked, though she knew they couldn't hear her. However, Sojiro asked his wife something, as if in response to Konata's query.

"Kanata, it's been years. I told you it was necessary!" Sojiro said.

"I would have rather our little girl been born, you know that!" Kanata cried.

"But if you hadn't had an abortion, you would have died Kanata! Don't forget that!" Sojiro said.

"I never did, and I didn't want an abortion!" Kanata screamed.

"It was for your own good!" Sojiro shouted. At this point, Konata didn't even recognize her father. She wished Yui would come in from the other room and arrest whoever the hell was impersonating her father. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the house to meet Kanata there.

"Have you seen enough of here?" Kanata asked.

"Mama, did you... did you die because of me?" Konata asked, a feeling of dread filling her.

"Konata. Don't concern yourself with that. I was already sick. And it's a sacrifice I would gladly make again if ever the need arose." Kanata said, silencing Konata, who still felt horrible. "What else?" Kanata asked.

"Um... Where's Yui? Why isn't she cheering them up in there? Usually she's around here, right?" Konata asked, hoping against hope that Kanata could give some form of confirmation that the bubbly officer had stayed the same or gotten better. Alas, none came.

"Yui is at therapy right now." Kanata said simply. Konata's eyes widened.

"Therapy? What for?" She shouted.

"You were never around. Because of that, Sou-kun's now grim demeanor, and Yutaka-" Kanata started.

"What's happened to Yu-chan?" Konata asked, pleading that she was alright.

"I'll get to that later. Shall we see Yui?" Kanata asked. Konata nodded. They were off. Suddenly, Konata could see Yui, sitting on a couch. "Listen."

"-And uncle and aunt aren't any help. They're always so depressing. I guess it rubbed off." Yui said. "Then the whole deal with Yutaka..." Yui's voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes. "The only real reason I could bear life was because of my husband..." Yui gave a loving look to said man, who was currently sitting next to her. "And he was never around. I guess it just got to be too much..." Yui explained to the therapist.

"And that's why you tried to take your own life?" Said therapist asked. Yui gave no verbal answer, but only nodded.

"Yui's husband was forced to quit his job to see his wife and help her recover." Kanata said. Konata was horrified.

"No... No, No, No, they're supposed to be happy! Yu-chan, what about Yu-chan?" Konata asked desperately. Kanata shook her head.

"To the hospital." She said somberly. Fear gripped Konata as they whirled to the hospital to see Yutaka in a bed. "As she can't explain herself, I suppose it falls to me." Kanata sighed.

"Please tell me how my not being here could cause THIS!" Konata pleaded.

"Without the cheerful disposition you held when you met her, and the absence of Yui's, Yutaka never had anyone to cheer her up when she got ill. She never made any friends and, thus, never truly applied herself. She failed the test for Ryoo miserably and flunked every other decent high school, which only exacerbated her condition. The depression from her lack of friends, her constant illness, and now her failure to get into a competent school has caused Yutaka to lose the will to live. She's currently hospitalized, has slipped into a coma, and is now on life support." Kanata explained. Konata backed away in horror.

"... My.. entire family..." Konata muttered.

"It doesn't stop there." Kanata said. Konata turned and stared without seeing.

"It doesn't?" She asked dazedly.

"Let's continue." Kanata beckoned. Konata felt the world dissolve once more. She saw a girl with short lavender hair crying in her bed.

"Why? Why do they ALWAYS have to compare me to Kagami?" Tsukasa screamed into her pillow. "I'm just not smart like her! I never was!" Tsukasa cried. A knock came at the door.

"Tsukasa, come on! Let's... do something!" Matsuri called from the other side of the door. Tsukasa suddenly looked a bit hopeful.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A movie! How about a horror?" Matsuri asked. Tsukasa's look changed to one of anger.

"I told you I don't like those!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Come on, give it another try!" Matsuri shouted. "It's not like you're doing anything important in there!" She shouted. While it was true, the assumption was enough to infuriate Tsukasa.

"Shut up and go away!" She yelled, covering her face with her pillow again.

"Fine... bitch." Matsuri muttered as she left the door. Tsukasa started to cry again.

"This... This isn't Tsukasa! What the hell?" Konata asked.

"It is. Or it would be had you never existed. Tsukasa is alone. Her sisters try to talk and have fun with her, but none of them share any of her interests and can't understand why she doesn't excel like her sister does. The comparison depresses Tsukasa and angers her all the more. That burning anger and hatred has turned the once lovable airhead into the girl you see now." Kanata explained. Konata had one argument.

"What about Kagami? I know she wouldn't abandon her sister like that, I just know she couldn't!" Konata protested.

"Well..." Kanata started. Konata thought a moment.

"Show me Kagami." She demanded.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Kanata asked.

"Show her to me. I have to know what happened to her." She said.

"Very well." Kanata sighed. The world turned again. There was the Tsundere, hunched over her desk in a dark room with nothing for illumination but the flicker of her desk lamp.

"Kagami?" Konata asked. "What's going on?" She asked her mother.

"In this universe, since you haven't distracted her, Kagami is a genius. One that shows promise the likes of which haven't been seen for a long time." Kanata explained.

"So she IS better off without me!" Konata exclaimed. Kanata sighed and shook her head.

"No. She isn't." She said. Konata examined the girl closer to see bags under the bags of her eyes. "Without you, she has no joy or happiness in her life, only work. Without you, she was encouraged to work her best and never stop. She turned away from Tsukasa." Kanata explained.

"What about Misakichi?" Konata interrupted. "I know she can be annoying, but she had to have cheered Kagami up!" Konata protested. Kanata shook her head again.

"She tried. However, as work became progressively more important for Kagami, she started to shun her friends and push them away. She's receded completely into herself, at this moment mumbling about the next equation obsessively. I didn't think you could bear it, so you can't hear. She is the epitome of a boring business woman. Or she would be if..." Kanata trailed off. A dread like no other caught Konata's insides and wrung them like one would to dry a cloth.

"If what?" Konata asked.

"Kagami hasn't slept in days. The constant pressure put on her by being the most promising will run her into the ground. Eventually, she won't be able to keep up with the strain of all the weight being put on her. If things continue like this... And they will... Kagami is..." Kanata stopped again, unsure of if she should continue.

"WHAT?" Konata screamed.

"Going to die." Kanata finished, seeing no other alternative. Konata backed up like she had been struck. However, this blow was much worse then what she had sustained from Kagami earlier. She felt as if her world were crumbling down. "Shall we go to see Miy-"

"No." Konata interrupted. "I can't... I can't see anymore." She muttered in sorrow. "I see now. I see that my life is valuable. Please. Let me live again." Konata pleaded with her mother. Kanata smiled as indescribable relief washed over her. Her daughter's will to live was restored.

"Thank you Konata." She hugged her daughter. Kanata tilted her daughter's head up and kissed her on the lips, breathing into her. Konata was confused as the vision of Kanata distorted. The hair turned lavender, but remained it's approximate length. Konata saw the face before her was no longer one belonging to her mother, but that of Kagami's.

"KONATA!" Kagami hugged the blunette with startling force.

"Kagami... I'm so sor-" Konata was cut off by a kiss from her lover.

"Konata, I don't care about that anymore, how could you be so stupid as to try and kill yourself?" Kagami shouted. Konata realized that she was being scolded, but didn't mind it at all.

"You said you wanted me out of your life." Konata reminded the Tsundere.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. No matter what happens, I'll always love you Konata." Kagami hugged the Otaku as closely as possible. Konata returned the gesture.

"Ditto Kagamin." She smiled. They broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Kagami suddenly took a hand from behind Konata.

"But don't you ever. Cheat on me. Again." Kagami poked Konata violently on each period. Konata answered with a kiss and Kagami knew she had no intention of ever letting it happen again. It was then that Konata looked directly into Kagami's eyes and studied them. They were devoid of baggage, but almost flooded with tears.

"Kagami... Are you glad you know me?" Konata asked. Kagami got a confused look about her.

"Isn't it obvious? Konata, I would be so depressed if I hadn't met you!" Kagami said. Konata sighed.

_You don't know the half of it. I'm glad you think that though..._ Konata smiled in her mind. She hugged Kagami with all her might again, but not before the Tsundere noticed something.

"Konata, why are you crying?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami, will you stay with me... forever?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed and smiled.

"Of course. Silly." Kagami smiled and she leaned her forehead against her Otaku's. For some reason, she always considered it as intimate an action as kissing and she knew Konata felt the same. The only difference was you didn't need to break for air. "Tsukasa told Miyuki."

"And what happened?" Konata asked.

"Miyuki understood that Tsukasa was drunk and didn't mean to do it. I won't say her trust wasn't shaken a bit, but she didn't make nearly as stupid a mistake as I made." Kagami answered with a calmly sad tone.

"I'm so glad their relationship wasn't ruined..." Konata smiled.

"Me too... Konata?" Kagami said as if she realized some great truth.

"Hm~?" Konata asked sleepily. The close proximity to her love and her closed eyes were making her tired.

"We're still on the floor." Kagami informed.

"...Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Aftersection<strong>

So what did you guys think? This one took about 5-8 hours to write out. Please review and tell me if it was any good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is my super secret project! This has been what's been keeping the latest chapter of Luckier Star so backed up. Needed just a small break from where it's at (I've written several future events for it in the mean time, the main thing is writing to get there hehe) I'm bringing this back! It's hard to believe that it was two years ago that I originally wrote the first chapter to this... May be a bit early, I know it's not quite Christmas, but still! Don't things for Christmas always come super early these days? So, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>The Izumi house<strong>

"Kona~! I'm home~!" Kagami shouted. She put her briefcase down, took off her shoes and walked into the "man" cave, as Konata called it. Konata looked over at the door to see her girlfriend. She leaped from the computer chair she was in to glomp Kagami. Kagami closed her eyes and put her arms out to accept her otaku.

"GACK!" Konata shouted as her headphones yanked her to the floor. Kagami giggled and walked over. She knelt down and picked her otaku up. "What would you like Kagamin?" Konata asked quietly. "Dinner? A bath? Or maybe... Me?" Konata asked.

"I don't think you're in any condition to give me any of those." Kagami smiled as she began walking down the hall, going to put Konata to bed. "Though, if I had to choose, I'd have you for dinner in the bath." Kagami said.

"Kagamin's~ a pervert~." Konata chimed in a subdued way.

"Yeah, you made me this way." Kagami said bluntly. She knew how it was when her little lover looked like this. Konata must have been up all night again playing one of her online games. Kagami had told Konata she wouldn't have to work anymore if she didn't want to. Which, of course, she gladly took her up on her offer. Kagami could see that Konata was cheering up even more than before with that strain taken off of her. Besides, she had supported Kagami through her days in college, so now what her time to lay back and reap the benefits. She had yet to go out drinking again. It had been a few awkward days that Konata and Tsukasa had to avoid each other, but they were back on good terms.

"Kagamin, could you go log me out real quick?" Konata asked. Kagami giggled.

"Right. I'm gonna just drop you in the middle of the hall to click a few buttons to save your virtual life." Kagami said sarcastically.

"Kagamin's cruel..." Konata said warmly. "Did you have a good day at the office?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. The Yamamoto case is coming along well. I think we may make a nice amount on it." Kagami said.

"Kagamin... Are you exploiting them for money?" Konata asked.

"No." Kagami said. "They're just very stubborn." Kagami said.

"Then they chose the right lawyer..." Konata said. Kagami smiled.

"Shut up." She said affectionately.

"I bet my little lawyer will make it though." Konata hummed quietly. Kagami giggled again and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Are you ready for bed Kona?" Kagami asked.

"I'm not sleepy." Konata said.

"Your eyes are closed." Kagami said.

"I'm studying the inside of my eyelids." Konata said.

"You sound exhausted." Kagami said.

"I'm holding in my awesomeness so I don't intimidate you." Konata said.

"You twisted yourself so that you're turned toward the bed." Kagami said.

"You did that." Konata said.

"Did not." Kagami said.

"Did too." Konata huffed.

"You're going to bed." Kagami said sternly.

"Dinner's on the table Kagamin~." Konata said quietly. Kagami smiled as she put the girl in their bed.

"Good night Kona." Kagami said.

"What about good night kisses?" Konata asked. Kagami giggled and leaned down, pecking Konata on the lips.

"Ready now?" Kagami asked.

"I'm~ ready." Konata said.

"Good night Kona." Kagami said.

"Good night Kagamin~." Konata bade. Kagami left the room. Konata sighed. _Mama, Kagamin loves me again. I'm so glad you saved me..._ Konata thought with a smile. She had thought about the visions her mother had shown her often. As much as she had understood her own thoughts at the time, she couldn't help but be curious about everyone else in that other world. What were their lives like? Without her, were other lives as changed as she had seen before. Miyuki was her friend, but they didn't have nearly as much interaction as, say, Tsukasa and Kagami. And others, like Minami. Her life couldn't be very changed, could it? Konata couldn't help but think about it. These thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

"_My baby..._" She heard a familiar voice. She saw her mother fade into sight.

"_Mama..._" Konata smiled. "_What are you doing here?_" She asked.

"_I was told that I could come show you the other people in your life and how much you've changed their lives as well._" Kanata said.

"_I was just thinking about that._" Konata smiled.

"_I know. It was decided that, so you could continue to know the value your life has, the judges allowed me to come and show you._" Kanata said. Konata smiled.

"_The judges? Who are-_"

"_I think we've established that I can't tell you that enough times already._" Kanata said with an almost exhausted tone of voice. Konata wisely decided to drop the topic.

"_Please... Let me know what happened to my friends._" Konata said.

"_Who would you like to see first?_" Kanata asked.

"_Can I see Miyuki?_" Konata asked.

"_Of course, Sunshine._" Kanata said. The world spun in on itself.

* * *

><p><strong>The High School - Real Life<strong>

Miyuki walked through the school. Konata and Kanata looked on.

"_THIS is Miyuki?_" Konata shouted.

"_Yes... Why? You were the one who asked to see her._" Kanata said, unaware of what was causing Konata such distress.

"_Her breasts... they're so... small..._" Konata said.

"_Well... yes..._" Kanata scratched the back of her head. "_This IS years ago. However, this is your world. What you did that made such an impact on her life._" Kanata said. As they watched Miyuki walk, Konata took notice that almost everyone around them seemed to hurry out of her way.

_Why does nobody approach me?_ Miyuki wondered.

"_Can we hear her thoughts?_" Konata asked.

"_Yes._" Kanata simply answered.

_I have no friends. No one to really try for... _Miyuki thought to herself. She looked around, lonely. Everyone looked almost... afraid of her.

"_Miyuki is beautiful._" Kanata said.

"_She really is._" Konata said.

"_And smart._" Kanata said.

"_She's really blessed._" Konata said.

"_No. She's not._" Kanata said. "_She's basically the school's idol. But her beauty and brains only make her unapproachable._"

"_She has no friends at all?_" Konata asked.

"_She met Kagami and Tsukasa through you._" Kanata said.

"_Weren't her and Ayano really good friends though? How did that get messed up?_" Konata asked.

"_Miyuki met Ayano through Kagami. This is before all that though._" Kanata said.

_I looked at everything._ Miyuki thought. _Medicine... Science... Law... It all seems so... Easy._ She thought. _But... Why? Why should I? No one seems to like me. No one even wants to be my friend..._ Miyuki thought. _Why would I-..._

"Hey there!" Konata heard herself. Her past self walked up to the completely stunned airhead.

"M...Me?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah! You with the big boobs!" Past-Konata shouted.

"_Hehe, I thought they were big back then..._" Present-Konata giggled.

"Wh...What?" Miyuki asked, still in a daze. This was practically the first human contact outside the teachers that she had had in this school. Past-Konata was getting all sorts of looks, jealous, angry, and some that were just in awe. Past Konata ran over to Miyuki and hugged her.

"Wanna come with me? We need some of these in our group..." Konata said, eyeing Miyuki's breasts and poking them in the center. Miyuki's face flushed red.

"You mean... as a friend?" Miyuki asked. Konata looked up at her with a smile.

"Of course! You can be a big boob buddy~!" Konata shouted. There was a flash and a groan. Konata was kneeling, rubbing her head as a large lump swelled.

"Quit it." Kagami said. She sighed and looked up at Miyuki with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Takara-san. She gets kind of... Well, like a perverted old man some times." Kagami said. Miyuki stared at the scene unfolding in front of her for a few more seconds, absorbing everything that was happening. As Kagami cocked her head to the side in confusion at the fact that the meganekko seemed to be staring into space, Miyuki suddenly began to giggle. She giggled a giggle that neither Kagami nor Konata thought they had ever heard. Miyuki put a hand in front of her mouth and giggled harder, tears coming to her eyes with joy. Konata and Kagami looked at each other as she continued. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at the two of them, tears beginning to fall.

"I would absolutely love to join you." She said. She sounded so joyful that even Konata was surprised. Konata cheered loudly.

"YAAAY! What's your name?" Konata asked.

"You just walked up and asked if she wanted to be our friend and you didn't even know her name?" Kagami asked.

"You don't need a reason like that to be someone's friend." Konata said. Kagami looked impressed at her little friend's sudden depth. "Just having big boobs is enough!" Konata said. "And the way she spaces out..." Konata looked Miyuki up and down. "So moe!" She squealed.

"Down Konata." Kagami put her knuckles on Konata's head.

"Just be careful, I might end up falling in love you~!" Konata chimed. "Your name, fair maiden?" Konata asked.

"Takara. Miyuki Takara." Miyuki giggled again.

"Miyuki joins the party!" Konata cheered.

"Hey, don't call someone you met by their first name so easily." Kagami scolded. Miyuki giggled yet again.

"I don't mind at all..." She said, tears still suspended in her eyes. Kagami smiled at her.

"You're gonna love my sister, I think you two will get along really well." Kagami said, inviting Miyuki along with them as they went back to Konata's class. Present-Konata looked on the scene with a great nostalgia.

"_Man, I forgot how-_"

"You two are in the same class and you didn't know her name?" Kagami shouted. Present Konata giggled.

"_Man, I forgot how happy she looked. I had no idea __she was feeling like that..._" Konata sighed.

"_Maybe now you'd like to see how it would play out if you hadn't been there?_" Kanata asked. The world turned in on itself as the scene rewound itself.

* * *

><p><strong>The High School - Konataless<strong>

_Why does nobody approach me?_ Miyuki asked herself. Present-Konata looked at her walking along. _I looked at everything. Medicine... Science... Law... It all seems so... Easy. But... Why? Why should I?_ The scene replayed itself. _No one seems to like me. No one even wants to be my friend..._ Miyuki thought. _Why would I-... Why SHOULD I sacrifice my happiness for others when others don't even want anything to do with me?_ Miyuki thought.

"_She doesn't really think that way... Does she?_" Konata asked. After all, Miyuki had gone on to become extremely talented in the medical. In fact, even her most recent venture had success treating HIV with bone marrow transplants.

"_You had no idea the kind of ledge you brought her back from._" Kanata said.

_I have no friends. No one to really care for. Minami is all._ Miyuki thought to herself. Konata snapped her fingers.

"_Minami! Miyuki DOES have a friend! Minami is her friend!_" Konata shouted. Kanata sighed.

_Why? _Miyuki continued. Konata looked back at her. _Why does Minami like me... Why is she my friend? Is she my friend? _Miyuki asked herself.

"_Yes..._" Konata answered her.

_She's the only one... The only one who even approaches me. Does she want something from me? _Miyuki wondered.

"_No..._" Konata answered her again.

_She must want something... Everyone who has ever been nice to me has... Mom just needs someone to take care of her... Daddy wanted... _Her mind wandered back to the days spent with her father. _Yeah... Daddy REALLY liked me._

"_No way... That's... not something that a father does..._" Konata said. "_To be abused like THAT..._" Konata was in awe of how normally Miyuki had been able to function with that kind of past.

_I'm sure I can find people who like me... Daddy liked me... I'm pretty, right?_ She thought to herself. _Daddy thought so..._ Miyuki nodded to herself. _Maybe other men do too?_ She thought to herself.

"_What's happening here?_" Konata asked. Kanata sighed.

"_It's something that Miyuki only ever told Tsukasa. When she was young and her parents were still together... Well... You saw what her father did repeatedly... It's the reason her mother finally got a divorce. To get Miyuki away from that. But it left scars. Deep ones._" Kanata said.

_Yeah... I can find other men who'll like me... They have to like me... I don't need friends from here... Minami must want something, but I'm not giving it to her!_ Miyuki thought.

"_This is insane!_" Konata said.

"_This is you not being there._" Kanata said. "_She turns away from Minami. She stops taking care of Yukari._" Kanata said.

"_Why would she do that?_" Konata asked.

"_Without you there, she began to hate her clumsy side. By proxy, she hated her mother's clumsy, laid back attitude._" Kanata said. "_You always praised her for it, but without that..._" Kanata said.

"_Why would she turn from Minami? I'm sure Minami would make the effort to stay in contact!_" Konata said.

"_Without her daughter to take care of her, Yukari began to lose contact with a lot of her own friends. She always was a bit... childish. She stopped talking to a great many people because she simply forgot about them. Minami's mother included._" Kanata said.

"_Okay..._" Konata said, grasping the situation.

"_You realize what will happen to Miyuki if this keeps up. And it will._" Kanata said. Konata looked at her desperately.

"_She isn't going to... follow through on her idea... is she?_" Konata asked. Kanata nodded sadly.

"_She will seek attention from men. She will find it. And she'll..._" Kanata sighed.

"_I don't want to hear the last of that sentence._" Konata said.

"_She'll learn to enjoy it._" Kanata said.

"_I don't want to be here any more Mama. Can we go to someone else?_" Konata asked.

"_You have but to ask, Sunshine._" Kanata said. Konata sighed and nodded.

"_Thanks._" Konata said. She began thinking. She had a lot of friends to go. A lot of them, however, weren't people she could imagine she had much of an impact on. She had Hiyori, Patricia and Minami. Who would she go see next?

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

So, what did you think? Was it any better than the first chapter? What did you think of the new set up? I have the other characters' ideas in my head already, so it's really just a matter of writing them out. Of course, this isn't my only super secret project. I still have another one I'm working that's super top secret! All these projects keep pushing back Luckier Star, but I'm gonna do my best! I'm a good way into the chapter! So, who is it that I should work on next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the third chapter! Been in the works for a while! Let's see who it is!

* * *

><p><strong>The Theater of Konata's Mind<strong>

"_Mama, we just saw Miyuki, right?" _Konata asked. Kanata nodded.

"_That's right, Sunshine. You were about to tell me who you wanted to see next..._" Kanata smiled. Konata thought. She had seen Miyuki and heard about Minami being shunned. Would that be how she affected Minami? It couldn't be that bad though, Minami had other friends...

"_Mama, can you show me Minami? I can't imagine I've had too much of an effect on her life."_ Konata said. Kanata smiled sympathetically.

"_You would be surprised. You may not have had a very direct effect on her life, but it was still a very important one. You had an incredible indirect one through Miyuki._" Kanata said.

"_Oh that's right... Without me, she turned away from Minami, didn't she?" _Konata asked.

"_Yes. So you realize that... Hmmm..."_ Kanata seemed distracted by something for a moment.

"_Mama?_" Konata asked.

"_Hmmm. We may have to continue this in a moment. I think Kagami is trying to wake you._" Kanata smiled. Konata smiled.

"_I kinda need to see her... Seeing Miyuki like that was really depressing._" Konata said. Kanata gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

"_I understand Sunshine. I'll be here when next you sleep._" Kanata smiled. Konata couldn't help the smile as she let out a sigh of relief through her nose.

"_I'll see you next time Mama._" Konata said. Kanata pecked her daughter on the forehead. The dream faded away, though the sensation on her forehead remained the same. She drowsily opened her eyes to see Kagami with her lips on Konata's forehead.

"Goodnight Kona..." Kagami mumbled before climbing into bed.

"Kagamin..." Konata mumbled. Kagami inhaled sharply through her nose.

"Oh no Kona, did I wake you up?" Kagami asked.

"It's okay Kagamin. I can get back to sleep really easily." Konata smiled at her love. Kagami hugged onto Konata.

"It's up to you Kona. I'm wide awake." She said seductively.

"You're also wide in your sleep. You need to lose some weight, tubby." Konata mumbled. Kagami put a set of knuckles to her little lover's head.

"I'll forgive you for that this one time. You're still mostly asleep and very obviously babbling incoherently." Kagami said sternly.

"Love you Kagamin..." Konata giggled.

"I love you too Kona." Kagami said as she laid back on her side of the bed.

"How was dinner?" Konata asked.

"Delicious as always Kona. You know Yakitori is my favorite." Kagami said affectionately.

"It took many years to make." Konata said.

"And yet only twenty minutes to devour." Kagami smiled. "Kona~..."

"Yes~ Kagamin~?" Konata asked.

"I'm taking tomorrow off." Kagami said.

"Can you do that?" Konata asked.

"Don't really care. I wanna spend some time with you Kona." Kagami said. "And I'm cooking tomorrow." Kagami said.

"Nooo... My pots and pans... All gone..." Konata mourned the imminent loss of all her cooking utensils. Kagami planted another set of knuckles of the small girl's head.

"Hate your soul." Kagami said.

"Love you." Konata said.

"Love you too Kona." Kagami responded.

"Do you want to go to sleep now Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"I'm still wide awake though." Kagami said seductively.

"I have a headache." Konata said, mimicking Kagami's usual line when Konata petitions her in the morning. And noon. And at work. And at dinner.

"The female climax releases endorphins that are natural painkillers. Having a headache is no excuse." Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"You realize I can use that line too later." Konata said.

"Are you kidding? You're way too tired to remember what's happening now." Kagami said.

"Am not!" Konata protested.

"But I'm always working when you ask." Kagami said. "That's the only reason I actually say no." Kagami said.

"All work and no play makes Kagamin a dull girl." Konata said.

"But that kind of play..." Kagami mumbled, a blush lighting up her cheeks. "If we play like that... I might not be able to control myself." Kagami said seductively.

"Not tonight Kagamin..." Konata rolled over. She could feel Kagami fold her arms in frustration, pouting in an undoubtedly adorable fashion.

"Kona's a big meanie." She complained loudly. However, apparently getting the message that Konata wasn't in the mood for this and that, she rolled over so that she was facing Konata. Kagami drew her into a hug, but Konata recognized it as one merely made to cuddle. "Good night Kona." Kagami said quietly.

"Good night Kagamin." Konata said. The two drifted off to sleep in short order.

"_Welcome back, Sunshine._" Konata heard. When next she opened her eyes, she was in a peaceful, serene place. It was a field of tall grass that came up to her waist. She looked around, but couldn't make out anything else. No trees. No civilization. No signs of any other life. She recognized the feeling of serenity she felt.

"_Hi Mama..._" Konata smiled. "_Thank you very much..._" Konata said.

"_For what, Sunshine?_" Kanata asked._  
><em>

"_Just for being here... So should we go?_" Konata asked.

"_It's my pleasure. To Minami?_" Kanata asked.

"_Yep!_" Konata shouted cheerfully. Kanata sighed, knowing her cheerfulness was likely short lived. The world seemed to twist in on itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konataless World<strong>

Minami sat at a desk working at what looked like homework.

"_How long ago is this?_" Konata asked.

"_It's a little bit after you all entered high school._" Kanata said.

"_She joined the year after us, right?_" Konata asked.

"_Correct._" Kanata answered.

"_So is this the world where I'm here or the world where I'm not?_" Konata asked.

"_This is the world in which you were never born._" Kanata said. Konata nodded.

"_Okay then... You're showing me now, so I guess this is a changing moment?_" Konata asked.

"_Just watch._" Kanata said. Konata turned her attention back towards Minami. Minami scribbled away at the notebook. Then she giggled. Konata's head kicked back for a moment.

"_Did she just... giggle?_" Konata asked. "_Are you sure this is Minami?_" Konata asked.

"_Keep watching._" Kanata said.

"What do you think of this, Ayase?" Minami asked to her right. She sounded a little bit awkward.

"_Who... is she talking to?_" Konata asked.

"_To Ayase._" Kanata said.

"_But... There's no one else here._" Konata said. Kanata sighed.

"_Exactly. Minami has no friends._" Kanata said. "_Before high school, she only ever had Miyuki as a friend._"

"_What about Yu-chan?_" Konata asked.

"_Even if Minami had a reason to enter that high school anymore, Yutaka failed her entrance exam, remember?_" Kanata reminded.

"_Oh... Right..._" Konata felt sad remembering her cousin's situation and impending hospitalization.

"Maybe... I'll try one more time..." Minami said to herself. She picked up her cellphone and opened it. Clicking the first button on her phone, she called the first person on her speed dial. She put the phone to her ear and waited a few moments. "Hey... Miyuki? I... don't know what I did to make you mad at me, but... I'm sorry. Could you please just be my friend again? Please?" Minami asked. She sounded so desperate. Even her usual monotone voice was all but gone. In this light, she seemed like everything in her world would be perfect if only Miyuki would pick up her phone._  
><em>

"_What did Minami do? You know, to tick Miyuki off?_" Konata asked.

"_It's exactly as you saw when we were watching Miyuki. Miyuki began getting suspicious of Minami's intentions with being her friend. Miyuki turned away from her without even a word. It, of course, left Minami incredibly confused._" Kanata said.

"_Miyuki just... left her?_" Konata asked.

"_Yes._" Kanata nodded.

"_Who's Ayase?_" Konata asked.

"_Minami has no friends since Miyuki left her._" Kanata said.

"_I saw, you said that._" Konata said.

"_Ayase is her imaginary Miyuki._" Kanata said.

"_Imaginary... Miyuki...?_" Konata asked.

"_Barring any real life friends, she's always be a bit of a social outcast. She's what you would call_ _a Kuudere with a huge emphasis on Kuu, which puts off a huge amount of people. Even if Hiyori or Patricia were there, they would avoid her. Her Kuu side-_" Kanata was interrupted.

"_What? What happened to Hiyori and Patty?_" Konata asked.

"_Another_ _time._" Kanata said. "_Her Kuu side makes her completely unapproachable by most people. Yutaka and Miyuki truly were the only kinds of people who could befriend her when getting the full brunt of her Kuu side._" Kanata said.

"_I'll put aside the fact that you're using Otaku terms for another time, but..._" Konata said. "_Minami is making an imaginary friend?_" Konata asked.

"_Yes. After spending all of her life with no friends other than Miyuki, to have her turn away was devastating to her. She eventually decided that she might as well make her own._" Kanata said.

"_So she's beginning to make friends up?_"Konata asked. "_What about her mother? Wasn't she there for her?_"

"_Honoka was always... Well... She was kind and considerate, and a little reserved. She didn't get as involved with her daughter's social life as much as some of our friends. She always wanted what was best for Minami. However, she never saw how reserved Minami really was around people. She pushed her to do well. Without any friends, though, Minami doesn't have any reason to apply herself. She has no one to try for. Being pushed so, Minami needed friends._" Kanata said.

"_But weren't Miyuki's mom and Minami's mom friends? I know they kind of fell out of touch, but they couldn't be friends if they were so different, right?_" Konata asked. Kanata looked at her blankly for a moment.

"_Who are you right now sleeping in bed with?_" Kanata asked.

"_... A Tsundere..._" Konata said.

"_You're?_" Kanata asked.

"_... An Otaku..._" Konata said.

"_Incredible opposites. You balanced each other. Yukari balanced Honoka. Honoka might have been reserved, which is why her and Yukari were such good friends._" Kanata said. "_There was only one person Yukari was ever closer to._" Kanata smiled.

"_Who?_" Konata asked. Kanata looked at her daughter for a second, a small blush.

"_Er... We're getting off subject..._" She waved her hand, as if beating the subject away. "_Minami has no real friends. Her mother pushes her to succeed. The only way she copes with it all is to... Make up friends._" Kanata said.

"_Well, compared to every one else, that's not a bad thing! Tsukasa was a hate-filled girl, Yu-chan was hospitalized, Yui-nee-san tried to commit suicide, all that stuff!_" Konata said.

"_This is the beginning of the problem. If you had seen the beginning of the others, you may have not thought it was a major thing either._" Kanata said._  
><em>

"_Well... Now comes the "If this continues" bit, right? What will happen to her?_" Konata asked.

"_She won't feel as awkward as you just saw. She'll feel more and more at peace with her imaginary friends. The ones who are always there for her. No matter what, they'll love her. She continues to talk to them more and more. Eventually, others will find out. She'll begin to care less and less about her education._" Kanata said._  
><em>

"_She'll drop out of school?_" Konata asked.

"_She'll be kicked out. Her grades will drop and she'll be..._ _well..._" Kanata trailed off.

"_She'll what?_" Konata asked.

"_Her father was always the strict one of the pair. He'll find out about it and send her away._" Kanata said.

"_Away...?_" Konata asked.

"_Not to have his family name dragged through the mud, he'll disown her completely and have her admitted to a... facility for help treating schizophrenia._" Kanata said.

"_Wh-what?_" Konata asked.

"_Her father, being away from home as much as he is, will have no idea what his daughter's been through. He'll have very little empathy for her situation and immediately write her off. I could never understand what Honoka saw in him. He was always a little heartless._" Kanata said.

"_How long is she... going to be there?_" Konata asked.

"_Her time there will do nothing for her social life. She'll depend more and more on her imaginary friends. She'll never be let out._" Kanata said.

"_... I haven't seen the real world yet._" Konata said.

"You're hilarious Ayase!" Minami laughed genuinely. Konata looked at her for a moment.

"_... I think I'd like to leave this world now. I want to see the world where I'm alive..._" Konata said. Kanata nodded.

"_I think that would be okay._" Kanata said. The world spun in on itself once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Real World<strong>

Minami sat at her desk, working at what looked like homework. However, there was a key difference here.

"What do you think of this, Onee-chan?" Minami asked to her right. It sounded weird to hear her speak that casually.

"I think it's wonderful, Mi-chan." Miyuki smiled, a hand on her own cheek. "You're learning the material very well. I'm very proud of you." Miyuki put a hand on Minami's head. Minami smiled a small smile, though it spoke volumes of how she felt.

"Th-Thank you for your help... Onee-chan." Minami smiled.

"_Minami calls Miyuki Onee-chan?_" Konata asked.

"_I suppose she does._" Kanata said._  
><em>

"_... Mi-chan?_" Konata asked.

"_This is the real world, where the two are still close. Though you never appear in this scene, without you, well... You saw how differently it played out..._" Kanata said. "_Without you, Miyuki would turn from Minami. Minami would be considered insane and held for the rest of her life._" Kanata said.

"_Wow... I can make such a difference in the lives of people who I barely talk to..._" Konata said. Konata walked over to Minami and looked. "_You know, I never did really know what Minami did after school. And know she and Yu-chan practically became an item, but what did she actually do..._" Konata said. Kanata giggled.

"_At the moment, she's simply studying for the entrance exam into Ryoo High. She mainly wanted to join that school because that's where Miyuki was going._" Kanata said.

"_So, what did Minami end up doing? I see now that she always seemed to follow Miyuki, but now with Yu-chan..._" Konata said.

"_Actually, her relationship with Yutaka only strengthened her resolve in what she wanted to do._" Kanata said.

"_Really? What is it?_" Konata asked.

"_Watch for a moment._" Kanata pointed.

"Onee-chan... What do you want to be when you grow up?" Minami asked. Miyuki looked at her with a pleasant eye-smile that could calm even a shell-shocked veteran.

"Coincidentally, I was just thinking of that recently..." Miyuki said. "I was actually thinking of going into the medical profession." Miyuki said.

"Medicine... huh?" Minami stared at Miyuki for a moment. She looked down with a determined look. "Medicine...!" She nodded to herself. She looked back up to Miyuki. "Could you teach me?" She asked. Miyuki looked at her, having watched her surrogate little sister make some sort of decision.

"I'll help you with anything you wish, Mi-chan." Miyuki nodded. Minami smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Onee-chan." She said.

"_So she went into medicine?_" Konata asked.

"_Well, you heard about Miyuki's recent breakthrough in HIV treatment._" Kanata said. Konata nodded.

"_Yeah, she's gotten a lot of popularity recently for it. What about it?_" Konata asked.

"_The initial idea was Minami's._" Kanata said.

"_Wait... What?_" Konata asked.

"_Minami would follow Miyuki to the ends of the Earth. She had even asked Miyuki if she thought it was okay to date Yutaka. If Miyuki had expressed a disgust of the idea, there's a very real possibility that Minami and Yutaka would have only remained friends for a short time more. Until Yutaka confessed and Minami rejected her..._" Kanata said.

"_Wow... I knew the two were close, but... To think Minami would reject Yutaka just because Miyuki said..._" Konata said.

"_Minami is very intelligent, especially with the help of Miyuki. The two of them went into Medical School together. While Minami is fully trained to be a top of the line doctor, but if you asked her what she prefers to do, she loves to act as a nurse when Miyuki acts as the doctor._" Kanata said.

"_What kind of doctor is she?_" Konata asked.

"_She studied what Miyuki studied, and Miyuki studied everything._" Kanata said. "_You remember. She finds it easy and Minami is desperate to stay with Miyuki. It was actually Minami's idea for the bone marrow transplant._" Kanata said. Konata looked down at the young Minami and Miyuki.

"_They have no idea what kind of bright future awaits them..._" Konata smiled.

"_Because of you._" Kanata said.

"_Because... of me..._" Konata mumbled.

"_..._" Kanata seemed distracted for a moment. "_I believe it's time for you to wake up._" Kanata said with a smile._  
><em>

"_Really? It hasn't seemed like that long?_" Konata said._  
><em>

"_That's how dreams work. Crazy, isn't it?_" Kanata giggled. Konata shot up.

"Mom!" She shouted.

"Why are you so noisy in the morning, Kona?" Kagami asked. Konata, coming to her senses, looked over.

"Ka-Ka-Ka..." Konata mumbled upon seeing the girl.

"Big pancake for you master?" The lilac-haired Miku Hatsune offered, her hands on a plate with a large pancake as if it were an offering to a great deity. Her gaze slightly averted, there was a slight blush decorating her cheeks. Konata's face exploded.

"Kagamin... where did you get that costume? Konata asked.

"You use to work at a cosplay cafe, Master. Where do you think I got it?" Kagami asked.

"So... How many pans did you destroy to make this?" Konata asked, accepting the giant, heart-shaped pancake. Written in butter were the words 'I love Master!'.

"Kona!" Kagami shouted, dropping character for a moment. Konata looked up at her slyly. The two of them locked eyes for a moment. After a moment of staring, Kagami averted her eyes again. "Two." She said.

"It's okay to admit Kagamin. I've come to terms with the fact and don't get too close to my poor pots and pans anymore." Konata ate a bite of the pancake. "You just have to buy me more!" She said cheerfully. "This pancake is delicious, totally worth the loss!" Konata said. Kagami looked at her little lover for a moment before planting a set of knuckles affectionately on her head.

"Idiot." She smiled. Today would be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

So, how about it? I'm bad at writing Minami so I wanted to do her quickly! Two more left! Hiyori and Patricia! I already have both ideas in my head. Sorry for taking so long with these, had to travel a BUNCH during December and ended up having no time to really work on any of this. Luckier Star is coming out soon hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Lucky Life: 4

So I just realized something funny, thought you guys would enjoy this... This entire story has less words still than one chapter of Luckier Star does. Before this chapter, it has less 9,000 words in it's entirety. I haven't had a chapter with less than 8,800 words in it (This one had 8,700 word in it) since chapter 24 of Luckier Star (Barring the song in "Chapter" 35). Just thought that was funny.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Konata<strong>

"This is the LAST straw Kagami!" Konata shouted.

"Kona, this isn't that big a deal!" Kagami said from the kitchen. Konata looked insulted.

"Not a big deal? How can you say that?" Konata asked.

"Because it isn't Kona!" Kagami said. "It just isn't!" Kagami poked her head into the room.

"How can you not see that this is a big deal?" Konata asked.

"Kona, I'll just buy more damn straws!" Kagami said.

"..." Konata stayed quiet for a moment. "Oh yeah!" She said cheerfully as she began drinking her juice.

"... You're just trying to get a rise out of me, aren't you ya little brat?" Kagami giggled with a smile on her face.

"Hey, it worked!" Konata threw her arms up beside her. Kagami had taken the day off and cared for Konata all day. Konata, being Konata, hadn't made it easy. Kagami, however, was not easily deterred. Every day, Konata had a hot meal prepared for when Kagami was scheduled to come home from work. A hot bath was always drawn. And Konata was always hot and ready. Kagami could give her one day to do absolutely nothing. "Besides, I don't see you nearly as much as I use to, so I have to get it all in somehow!" Konata smiled. Kagami walked into the room and planted a set of knuckled on Konata's head.

"You're an idiot." She giggled. Konata threw her arms with more ferocity.

"Baka Ranger Blue: Reporting in!" Konata saluted her Tsundere. Kagami giggled again.

"You're not very ninja-like, are you?" Kagami asked. Konata folded her arms.

"What? Is that a challenge?" Konata asked. Kagami came over and rested her chin on Konata's head.

"Yep. Prove your ninja capabilities to me, young padawan." Kagami said. Konata made a hand sign.

"Secret Pervert Arts: Bra Removal!" Konata shouted. Kagami smiled at her young lover's joke. Until, that is, Konata held up a bra. Kagami's giggle died down quickly as she stared at it.

"Kona... Is that yours?" Kagami asked. Konata shook her head.

"Kagamin, you and I both know that I don't wear bras." Konata said. Kagami stared at it. She knew what it was, but she just couldn't believe it.

"...Did you hide that in the couch earlier?" Kagami asked.

"How would I know to do that Kagamin?" Konata asked. Kagami continued to stare. Now that she paid attention to it... She straightened up and looked down her own shirt. One article of clothing in particular was now missing.

"Kona... How... the hell... did you do that?" Kagami asked. Konata stood up and turned around, the strap of the bra in between her fingers.

"You see." She bowed a bit. "I am simply one hell of a pervert." She smiled at Kagami. Kagami folded her arms.

"You know that I don't mind taking off clothes around you, but when you can do it without me knowing... That's a little..." Kagami said. Konata scratched her head.

"Then I probably shouldn't pull these out, huh?" She asked as she pulled a pair of lace panties out from behind her back. Kagami did a double-take. She opened her own pants and looked down.

"Son of a- What the hell? How? How did you do that?" Kagami asked. Konata giggled. "Pervert! Weirdo!" Kagami shouted.

"You're calling me a pervert when you were wearing panties like these?" Konata asked, looking at the barely-there underwear.

"No! There's no way you're just a pervert!" Kagami shouted.

"No ma'am, you see, I am simply one HELL of a pervert. I promise." Konata bowed again. Kagami's face was flushed red.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" Kagami asked.

"Well, if I couldn't do this much, then what kind of pervert would I be?" Konata asked.

"A normal one." Kagami said through her blush. "But seriously. Not gonna tell me?" Kagami asked. Konata shook her head. "Just gonna keep quoting Black Butler?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded. Kagami sighed. "Fine." Kagami sighed. She walked over to Konata and snatched her undergarments from her little lover. "Well, you could keep it a secret." She said, waving them around. "Or these might not be the only things of mine that come off." Kagami said seductively. Konata gulped. She was faced with what could possibly be the hardest decision of her life.

"But... It's a secret pervert art... I can't tell it to a... well, we call you normies." Konata said. Kagami crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you just turned that down." Kagami said. She turned around, stuffed her undergarments into her pocket before walking back in the kitchen. "Have fun by yourself out here, idiot." She said. Konata giggled to herself and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"_Hello, Sunshine._" Kanata said. Konata, upon seeing her mother, blushed instantly.

"_Mama... Were you... watching that?_" Konata asked. Kanata giggled, a hand to her mouth.

"_Yes. It was so_ _adorable._" Kanata said. Konata stared at her mother for a few moments.

"_... Adorable?_" Konata asked.

"_Yes, adorable. You and Kagami are truly the cutest couple out there._" Kanata said. "_I know. I've looked._" Kanata giggled.

"_So are you going to be here every time I fall asleep?_" Konata asked. Kanata smiled a sad sort of smile.

"_Would it be bad that way? Though, I understand if something depressing happened every time you went to sleep..._" Kanata said, averting her gaze and looking quite guilty.

"_No! It isn't a bad thing at all! It's just... I don't have a whole lot of time this time... I'm just taking a quick nap on the couch._" Konata said. Kanata giggled a little bit.

"_Hmhm... I understand Sunshine. We may have time now, if you would like, to see who you would like to see next._" Kanata said. Konata smiled, though she seemed almost hesitant.

"_Well... I guess I could see... Hiyori?_" Konata asked, still sounding uncertain. Kanata could easily pick up on it.

"_What's wrong Sunshine?_" Kanata asked. Konata sighed.

"_It's... nothing, Mama._" Konata smiled. Kanata kept her eye on her daughter for a moment before continuing.

"_Alright then... When next you sleep, you can see Hiyori and how she would be if you were never born._" Kanata smiled.

"-na..." Konata heard.

"_What was that?_" Konata asked.

"_Hmm._" Kanata seemed distracted. "_I see what you mean now. It was barely any time at all._" Kanata giggled. "_My, she is restless..._" Kanata giggled.

"_What do you mean?_" Konata asked, but Kanata didn't seem to have time to answer.

"Wake up!" Konata heard. She opened her eyes to see Kagami inches from her face. "Kona~..." Kagami chimed. Konata stared for a moment before breaking out into a blush. "You lazy thing... What am I gonna do with you?" Kagami giggled. "If you sleep so much now, then you're not gonna be able to sleep later on..." Kagami said.

"Um... Kagamin..." Konata began.

"Unless, of course..." Kagami's gaze turned seductive. "That was your intention."

"N-No..." Konata mumbled. Kagami giggled.

"Just as well. Dinner would get cold." Kagami said.

"Yay~!" Konata shouted. "Wasabi Chicken!" Konata shouted.

"..." Kagami was silent for a moment as she stayed where she was, staring at her little love.

"..." Konata stared back, deciding that it would be an absolutely perfect time for a staring contest.

"... Kona, you hate wasabi." Kagami said. Konata groaned loudly.

"Darn it! Foiled again!" Konata shouted. Kagami giggled and put her hand on Konata's head.

"You really have too much energy sometimes, you know that?" Kagami said. "How do you get that much energy?" Kagami asked. Konata hummed.

"I spend it on you and I love you, so I have plenty of energy!" Konata shouted.

"Gah!" Kagami blushed deeply. "... What are you saying, you idiot? It isn't like you to be smart enough to come up with that." Kagami said.

"You must be rubbing off on me if I sound smart." Konata said. Kagami faced her little otaku with a stare.

"... Oh, you smooth little..." She began.

"I've been practicing my ways of making you blush." Konata said with a catgrin. Kagami sighed as she turned around.

"Like you need it. You already had my blush basically on a leash." Kagami said. "Kona, how can you be this cute?" Kagami asked.

"I copy you." Konata said. Kagami's head let loose a huge puff of smoke.

"...God damn it..." Kagami mumbled as the two walked into the room to get dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>On the couch<strong>

Konata sat on the couch with Kagami, both cuddled under a blanket.

"That was delicious Kagamin~..." Konata chimed, the two having just finished dinner a few minutes ago. "Totally worth it." She said.

"Worth what?" Kagami asked. Konata gave her a sly look.

"You know~..." Konata said. Kagami blushed and looked away stubbornly.

"I'll buy you new pans." Kagami said after a few moments of internal debate.

"Yay~!" Konata cheered. Kagami sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked.

"Well, a kiss is a good start." Konata chimed as she turned to look at her girlfriend. Kagami was adamantly looking away.

"..." A huge blush took over her face again. She turned and pecked Konata on the lips.

"Love you lots." Konata smiled.

"Love you too." Kagami mumbled.

"Want to watch a movie?" Konata asked. Kagami giggled a bit. "Kagamin?" Konata asked, confused at the laughter.

"You remind me of Tsukasa. That basically used to be what we did almost every day together, in our free time. We would hang out and watch a movie." Kagami reminisced. "Even if we got angry or upset with each other... We'd just ask if the other wanted to watch a movie and then the other would come running." Kagami sighed with nostalgia. "One of these days, we need to see if Tsukasa and Miyuki would go on a double date again." Kagami giggled.

"Not to the bar." Konata clarified.

"Never the bar." Kagami agreed. The four of them had sworn off going to bars. They would still get drunk, just not when there was only two of them around. If the four of them drinking together led to anything, well...

Kagami would be at fault too.

"We'd probably want to go see a movie somewhere if it means that much to you Kagamin." Konata smiled up at Kagami. The sheer cuteness made Kagami blush.

"I'd like that." Kagami smiled. The two sighed together. "Kona..."

"Hmmm?" Konata hummed lazily.

"We have to take a bath before bed." Kagami said.

"Hm." Konata hummed curtly.

"I'll wash your back." Kagami said.

"Kagamin, you know that if we both take a bath together, nothing is going to get washed." Konata said.

"If we suds up beforehand..." Kagami trailed off.

"Alright Kagamin. You win." Konata giggled. "I'm gonna go in first. You can come in after."

"Woohoo!" Kagami cheered. "I'm gonna get ready!" Kagami shouted as she got up and ran into her room. Konata giggled. It would be a fun bath. However, the way it would be fun would be different from how Kagami was picturing it...

"Well, here we go..." Konata chimed to herself as she got up and walked into their shared room. Kagami was already in a state of undress.

"I'm all~ ready Kona..." Kagami said seductively.

"Wait ten minutes, then you can come in." Konata said as she got undressed.

"Kona~!" Kagami complained. "Ten minutes is so long~! I'm ready now~!" Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"Ten minutes. Anticipation is it's own pleasure." Konata said. Kagami groaned.

"Alright..." She mumbled. "... Ten minutes." She said. Konata nodded and ran out of the room. Kagami sighed. "Little rascal." She said. Kagami laid on their bed and stared at the ceiling. She looked at her phone and saw the time. She stared back at the ceiling for what seemed like a year. Figuring Konata must be ready by now, she looked back at her phone. She could have sworn time had moved backwards several minutes. She groaned. In an insane force of will, she stopped herself from tearing through the house to find her Kona and make memories, among other things. She stared at the ceiling. How boring. This was stupid. Konata was stupid. The wait was stupid. The space between the two was stupid. The rooms were stupid. Their clothes were definitely stupid. They should lose those immediately. Forever. Who even invented clothes? Someone stupid, that was for sure. What time was it? Kagami looked at the phone. Damn it, why won't time go any quicker? Kagami sighed. She thought of everything she could use to kill time. She sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom door. She listened in at the door. She could hear water running. Maybe Konata was just getting the water the right temperature for their time together? Kagami counted two more minutes, just listening to things happen. Finally, at what she counted to be ten minutes she opened the door. Konata was in the tub, looking at the door. "Kona~..." Kagami smiled. Konata giggled. Then, she made a hand sign again.

"Secret Pervert Arts: Mine Field!" She shouted. Kagami ignored her completely and walked in. One of her legs slipped out.

"Whoa!" She shouted. "Kona, what the hell?" She asked.

"I'm proving my ninja capabilities!" Konata shouted.

"You don't need to do that anymore!" Kagami scolded. "Why would you do this?" She asked.

"Because it's fun!" Konata said. "Prove your love! If you can make it past the mine field, I'm your prize!" Konata shouted. Smoke spouted out of Kagami's nose as her determination was lifted to new heights.

"CHARGE~!" Kagami gave a battle cry as she ran forth into the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bedroom<strong>

"Sorry Kagamin..." Konata apologized for the eighty-third time. Kagami turned away in her bed.

"Kona's a big meanie." She said. She readjusted the bandage on her head.

"I didn't know you would slip and hit your head..." Konata mumbled. Kagami faced back towards Konata.

"Kona. Answer me very seriously." Kagami said. Konata was a little afraid.

"O-Okay..." Konata mumbled.

"Did... Did it at least look funny?" Kagami asked. She stared at Konata for a moment. Suddenly, Konata's cheeks puffed out. "Hate your soul." Kagami said.

"I love you Kagamin." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"I love you too Kona." Kagami decided. "At least you got a laugh out of it." She sighed.

"I didn't laugh." Konata replied.

"You probably wanted to." Kagami said

"But I still didn't." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Why would you even leave a bar of soap on the floor?" Kagami asked.

"It got placed their randomly by my mine field jutsu." Konata said.

"So that's what that ten minutes was for..." Kagami sighed. "You suck." Kagami said.

"I thought it would be funny..." Konata said.

"Apparently it was." Kagami said. There came a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagami said. The door opened to reveal Miyuki and Tsukasa. Konata watched as the two walked in and Miyuki hurried directly to Kagami's side.

"Kagami, remember this. My mother just got a new puppy named Kana-chan." Miyuki said. Kagami looked at her funny as she pulled out a light and shined it in her eyes. "Have you fallen asleep?" Miyuki asked.

"No..." Kagami answered.

"Have you been feeling sick?" Miyuki asked.

"No, I haven't been." Kagami said.

"You remember the name of my mother's cat?" Miyuki asked.

"I thought it was a puppy..." Kagami said. Miyuki smiled.

"At least you don't have a concussion." She said, straightening up.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she ran over and hugged her sister. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kagami shook her head.

"I'm fine Tsukasa. Thanks." She smiled. "Just having you here is healing me." Kagami joked. Tsukasa hummed her approval.

"Onee-chan, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. Kagami smiled.

"I'd love to watch a movie." Kagami said. "Would you two like to join us?" Kagami asked the other two girls standing up. Konata and Kagami had a bed easily large enough to hold all four of them, as the earning of one certain lawyer was easily enough to afford it.

Of course, Konata and Kagami rarely used more than one person's worth of the bed, but it was the point of the matter...

"Yeah! Foursome on the bed!" Konata shouted as she pounced into the bed.

"Kona!" Kagami shouted as Miyuki got on to the bed. Konata pecked Kagami on the lips.

"Love you Kagamin." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"No Kona. You aren't allowed to." She said. Konata whined.

"Please~? They're so BIG now!" Konata said. Kagami looked.

"... You have to ask Tsukasa and Miyuki." Kagami said.

"Woo!" Konata cheered. "Miyuki, can I play with your-" Konata was cut off as there was a flash.

"I changed my mind!" Kagami shouted as she hit Konata on the head.

"Ouch Kagamin! You said I could!" Konata complained. "I need a drink, I'm gonna go get some wine." Konata said.

"Kona!" Kagami said, stopping her little girlfriend in the doorway.

"Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"... Bring enough glasses for the rest of us." She said.

"On it!" Konata shouted excitedly as she ran out of the room. Kagami smiled as she watched where her girlfriend left.

"..." She stared for just a moment more. Then, she turned to the other couple. "So you two didn't have to work today?" Kagami asked, a little concerned. Miyuki eye-smiled.

"I've already taken care of my appointments for the day and Mi-chan said she would cover the rest of my shift. I may have to be called, but other than that, I'm quite available for the rest of the day." Miyuki smiled kindly.

"I just had Miku-kun and Kan-kun take over cooking for me! Miku-kun makes it taste good and Kan-kun is good at cooking healthy stuff!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami smiled at her best friends.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami smiled. Her younger sister, while she had never been super smart or quite as good academically as Kagami herself, they had figured out why around a year after high school. Tsukasa, to help pay her way through college, had gotten a job in the college cafeteria. During the year, however, one of her favorite teachers, one who had really worked with her to help her, had used all of his contacts to get someone to taste Tsukasa's cooking. That person was one of the most famous food critics on the planet. The teacher had told Tsukasa to make her best dish that day and Tsukasa, being Tsukasa, did. With the critic's glowingly positive review, Tsukasa had a great many job offers with which she would only need to interview for with a dish. Kagami made around eighteen million yen a year on her salary as an experienced lawyer with multiple pay raises. Tsukasa out-earned her by almost three times, at almost seventeen thousand yen an hour. "I'm so proud of you." Kagami finally said. Tsukasa smiled and fidgeted. As a world-class doctor, Miyuki only made a few million more yen than her girlfriend. Somehow, the two had continued to lead modest lives, even with their multi-million yen salaries, they had a simple home and nothing overly fancy. Their bed, however, was quite comfy, even more so than Konata and Kagami's. And, as Kagami could probably guess, used for sleep less, especially with how Miyuki had... grown. Tsukasa began fidgeting with a smile.

"Thank you Onee-chan." She mumbled.

"You're one of the most famous chefs in the world and make millions a year. You make a lot more than I do! Plus, you only have to work if you want to!" Kagami smiled.

"Well, I do have to work every day normally..." Tsukasa smiled. "But I love to cook! So I guess it's not really work, huh?" She asked.

"Still, it's really amazing how much you've grown Tsukasa." Kagami smiled.

"I tried really hard..." Tsukasa smiled a bit wider. "It all seems like a dream..."

"I'm back!" Konata shouted as she ran in with four wine glasses and a large bottle of wine. It was easily enough for the four of them to get drunk. Kagami smiled. She may be at fault tonight...

Konata leaped onto the bed. She began to pour wine for each of them. Yes, tonight would be a fun night. They didn't need a bar...

* * *

><p><strong>Still later<strong>

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki all laid on the bed, having passed out. Konata opened her eyes to see she was in the company of her mother once more.

_"Welcome back, Sunshine." _Kanata said.

_"Ah... What just happened...?" _Konata asked.

_"Hm hm... You're drunk is what happened." _Kanata said, chuckling. _"I understand you cutting loose once in a while, but please try not to make it a habit." _She said. Konata smiled.

_"No problem there!"_ Konata said.

_"Hm hm... Do you see now,_ _Sunshine?" _Kanata asked.

_"See what, Mama?" _Konata asked.

_"Days like this. These are the days you would miss if you were never born. You have missed it if you had committed suicide as well." _Kanata said.

_"Yeah... I would have... Thank you so much for stopping me Mama..." _Konata said. _"I had no idea... My life is so amazing. I'm so much happier than I ever thought I would get to be." _Konata said.

_"I'm happy that you feel that way, Sunshine. Do you want to see your friend?" _Kanata asked. Konata thought for a moment.

_"Um... This day has been a long one. I've had so much fun... Do you mind if we just talk? If you were really watching me today, then you'll know what I did the last few hours._" Konata smiled. Kanata giggled a bit.

_"Yes, I do know that."_ She smiled.

_"Then could you tell me, 'cause I don't remember a thing.__"_ Konata said.

_"Hmmm... Perhaps it's better off that way. I'm not entirely sure what kind of an effect it would have on your relationships."_ Kanata giggled.

_"Wait, what? What happened?"_ Konata asked.

_"Some things are better left vague."_ Kanata said.

_"Man! Now I wanna know~!"_ Konata complained. Kanata giggled. The two of them continued talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

Hey! Finally got an update for this story! I've been trying to find a good place to write in the next persons during Kagami's day off, but then I realized, hey! Why not make it a day in the life chapter? So Konata could get to see what she would have missed out on without it getting depressing from seeing what the world was like without her. Of course, that all lead to an... eventful... night.

Other news, Luckier Star might be delayed a few extra days, I'm going to be away to Otakon for a few days! So if any of you guys happen to be there as well, look for a guy cosplaying as Itachi! Hope to see you all there!


End file.
